


Problemas y café

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es a la primera taza de café, o la segunda, ni la tercera. Si hay suerte quizás a la décima, sentados a la mesa, mirándose sin mirar en silencio, tal vez meditando si ya es tiempo. Cas no termina de descifrar esa parte, sólo sabe que toma horas de carraspeos, tragos amargos, palabras claves y días y días de no hablar de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problemas y café

Los problemas no se arreglan con la primera taza de café. Si hay algo que Cas ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida con los Winchester es que se necesita más de una taza (mucho más). Tampoco se arreglan a la segunda, es más algo así como mañanas enteras a la mesa del desayuno con un expreso bien cargado de muchas cucharadas de azúcar y gestos; es días y días de mirarse de reojo, tensión al hablar, roces con extremo cuidado y entrar lo menos posible en eso que Dean llama “el espacio personal” del otro; horas de suspiros, noches de insomnio aunque no hay trabajo.

No es a la primera taza de café, o la segunda, ni la tercera. Si hay suerte quizás a la décima, sentados a la mesa, mirándose sin mirar en silencio, tal vez meditando si ya es tiempo (siempre meditando cuándo es el tiempo), Cas no termina de descifrar esa parte, sólo sabe que toma horas de carraspeos, tragos amargos, palabras claves y días y días de no hablar de ello hasta que Sam sonríe, el café ya no está tan negro, le brilla la mirada, le campanea la risa, regresa las bromas y Dean está contento.

Dean nunca está tan contento como cuando sabe que ya no está peleado con Sam. Que la cosa sigue ahí, pero a Sam realmente ya no le importa.

Si hay algo que ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida con los Winchester es que los problemas no se arreglan solos. A veces toma muchos desayunos incómodos, noches de insomnio y varios litros amargos de café.

A veces toma más que eso.  
Lo que siempre toma es gritos y ceños fruncidos; por la experiencia algunas veces incluso un par de golpes.

La parte favorita de Cas de cuando los problemas se solucionan cuando se solucionan no es del todo el hecho de que se solucionen sino lo que algunas veces pasa después. No pasa siempre. No pasa ni siquiera muy a menudo. Cas todavía no lo entiende realmente, pero hay algo, algo importante, algo grande, algo que hace que se enciendan un par de luces, que el mundo oscuro lleno de monstruos en el que ellos viven se ilumine un poquito. No tanto como brilla un ángel, pero sí más significativamente, más brillante, más importante.

A veces Sam y Dean se abrazan, y donde antes había tensión y estrés, ansiedad y preocupación, desaparece, se expande una sensación de alivio, y Cas no ha terminado de asimilar ese gesto, pero es como si los cuerpos volvieran a sí mismos. No eran ellos antes, tan incómodos que no cabían en sí mismos y todo movimiento se veía prefabricado, y entonces eso y el mundo se calma el cielo se calla y ellos vuelven a sus cuerpos.

Solucionar problemas lleva tiempo, y a veces la “solución” no resulta como lo esperado, pero hay algo, que si está bien entonces todo lo demás puede estarlo.

Dean le reza a él. Pero sus esperanzas y su fe ha decidido tenerlas en su hermano.

Lo ve y piensa “te estoy cuidando” y por un minuto bueno y largo no ha habido jamás problemas.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé, tengo la sensación de que nadie, nadie conoce la relación de Sam y Dean tan bien como Castiel y no se le hace justicia a lo mucho que los quiere.


End file.
